


沉醉

by JunyXavier



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:20:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25286740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JunyXavier/pseuds/JunyXavier
Summary: 这是夏天，他是夏天的雪。
Relationships: Theon Greyjoy/Jon Snow, thjon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	沉醉

我点燃一根烟，透过办公室的玻璃窗目送简妮离开大楼，街道拐角有辆车停在那里等待。  
那些本该堆在桌上或者安放文件夹里的纸页散落四周，显然是人为导致的结果，这罪魁祸首先前已经上车离开，如今不知去向。显然她并不会为这些四散的纸张负责，只是她再愤怒也只做得到这一步，简妮大多数时间都相当温柔——虽然我和她也不过只见了寥寥数面。  
烟白白烧了一阵，直到第一簇烟灰落下，我才恍悟似地吸了一口，以免浪费。尼古丁浸入肺里的感觉相当清晰，它们或许会和我的血液溶到一起，正如简妮先前颤抖的声音和哭泣的脸。这些画面印在我的视网膜中心，清晰了约几秒，随后便开始变淡，像我吐出的烟一样逐渐消散。  
我知道，这将消散的不仅是简妮在我这里难得失态的记忆，还有我和罗柏的交往关系。  
这其实并不是一段值得去细说的过往，我和罗柏·史塔克遇见、我们交谈、我们交往，一切顺理成章到好像呼吸一样自然，他是在一段时间后才告诉的我他有女友，只是那个时候的我们都没想去在意这件事。我不是女人——这使他不用担心外遇被发现，谁会推测自己的潜在情敌其实是名异性？于是我们之间就构成了一种奇特的三角，维持着不应该和谐的平衡，直到简妮打破。  
其实我也不清楚到底在不在意这件事，我吸着烟思考了一阵，没思考出结果，但烟已经燃到烟嘴，我本来就不喜欢思考，所以决定不再思考。烟头燃烧的温度快到八百，我在烟灰缸里捻灭了烟，让玻璃替我感受这份高温，又搓了搓手，才终于怜悯似的蹲下身把地上的文件收起来，堆放在本就不怎么齐整的办公桌上。剩下的就交给明天吧，再见了今天，再见了所有的糟心事，玻璃窗能看到的天空已经被夜色罩笼，有几抹深色的云停在对面建筑的后方，宛如烟囱里升起的黑烟。这好似诅咒般的场景里至少还是有值得一提的内容：我的下班时间已经到了。  
我忽略同事探究的目光，揣上手机，直接离开了办公室。

我的目的地是酒吧，当然是酒吧，不然还能是哪儿。  
炫目的灯闪着廉价的气息，我走进去，却在男女制造的嘈杂声响里找到安静。这说法也有点奇妙，就好比我之前提过的三角里那种不应有的平衡。我的生活平凡，我的生活又充斥着不平常，仅仅同性恋这一个因素就值得周围人的指指点点，虽然我还没疯到把自己的性向诉诸天下，但我要是真这么做了，那么，不知道是谁的人会开始数落我的人生、我的价值、我的一切——这又教我觉得好笑，毕竟我有个老姐，脾气跟身材一样火爆。她喜欢女人，而这么看来，我喜欢男人也并非无迹可寻。只是我的老爹要知道这些，大概会气得从棺材里跳出来，真真切切应那句他信奉的“逝者不死”，可惜他死得太早，管不住我姐，自然也没办法往我脖子上戴狗镣。  
我又点了一根烟，缭绕在指尖的烟草气息是酒吧的通行证，落单的女人开始向我搭讪，我也不介意在吐息中送她一个薄荷烟草味的吻。  
她的口红印上我的嘴唇上，我的手停到了她的腰际，女人腰线很细，布料裹出优美的弧线，却是我与她的曼妙酮体之间的一座壁垒。她不问多余的问题，不做多余的事，我和她之间的交流停于肉体，我判断她是个优秀的一夜情对象。我能感觉到她正引着我前行，避开人群，向着某个我不清楚去路的地方而去，也许前路是一场销魂，我也偶尔会和女人做爱，但今晚我没这个心情，所以我在途中摆脱她，回到人群，赔罪似的留了又一个吻。  
她气急败坏擦掉的摸样看起来并不享受这临别礼。  
虽说有些缺德，但我却笑了起来，抹了抹嘴，那些色彩便从嘴唇溜到了手背，在灯光下变得五彩斑斓，我不免想象那些色泽落进姑娘们的芳唇会是什么姿态，但这考虑没个结果，我只喜欢幻想那些能满足我欲望的东西，印在侧颈的紫色唇印并非其中之一。  
萝丝就在这个时候靠笑容找到了我——至少在后台的时候她是这么和我说的。在扭动的舞池里我从不拒绝任何一只搭来的手，她是这儿的老板、或者老板的情人之类的。她说我该挑挑拣拣，我却朝她致以微笑，她很好，因为她从不在我不想交流的时候继续废话。要说的话，我们算是不太健康的朋友，有着一些肉体方面的联系，她的嘴唇贴到我的耳廓，我担忧了几秒耳朵会不会也染上女人的唇色，随后又意识到，不会有舞池里的人在乎这个，他们只会抱怨你的衣服为什么还那么齐整。  
我之前提到了后台，我穿着这身整齐的便装，带着口红印和香水味，被萝丝拽到了后台。她三言两语讲清目的，亏她想得出来！竟然让我扮女人去唱歌，我奚落她的店已经要靠我这种不入流的角色来卖唱维生了，随后又自行补充说我的确魅力非凡。她开始学着我笑，教我的奚落像尽数打上了棉花，但她笑起来，算是我见过的女人里叫我喜欢的了，于是我们在后台交换了一个吻，我被她套上那条紧身裙的时候还吻在她乳房上，软绵绵的胸脯肉贴在我脸颊。她给我穿衣服，我却给她脱，而她吻起来或者闻起来，则像一团烟灰。  
我在她胸口嘬出一个印，算是这件事的报酬，然后撂开她想给我戴上的假发，就这么走了出去。

舞池里依旧嘈杂，我出去时那些噪音开始聚拢成一条线，介于欢呼与倒彩之间。我在后台喝了两杯酒，萝丝藏起来的好货，喝的时候太急，现在有点上头，酒精把我面前跃动的躯体都拉成无数条晃动的丝绸，他们动得很慢，音响里传出来的音乐也好像沉闷起来，心跳变成鼓点，我对着麦克风歌唱，丝绸晃动的幅度开始随着鼓点变动，我不清楚那些没进我耳朵里的声音是否也被拉成无限。  
我眯了眯眼，视觉里的画面已经被模糊成具体的色块，这真该死，萝丝没告诉我酒有这么上头。但与我的心情相反，我大概笑得更开怀了。有舞女走上来，环着我的周围招展，她们身上是男人和钞票的味道，巧的是这两种气味我都喜欢，于是我又不再吝啬我的吻，她们环抱着我扭动，胸部蹭触到我的肩、我的唇、我的脸，我开怀大笑，歌声也停停断断。终于，在所有色块融化成调色板上的绚烂时，我在里面找到了一抹鸦黑。  
按理说——按我并不那么厚实的理论基础说，诸多颜料混合会变成灰色，这样高浓度的黑实在罕见，我不由得更仔细的看，才发现这舞厅并非什么调色盘，混在一起的颜色是舞动人群的衣物，那抹黑色则是其中一人的眼睛。若非不合时宜，我真想夸赞自己的极佳视力，但酒精影响让我的脑子变得迟钝，还省去了大部分思考，所以我就只是唱着变调的曲子、笑着，和那双眼睛的主人对视。他看着我，又移开视线，又看着我，这过程好似你夜深时仰望天空，星星印在视线里，又不在视线里。  
到最后还是我挪走的目光，因为一首歌唱完，我也没心思再陪萝丝胡闹。我回后台换回了自己的衣服，先前想和萝丝在后台干柴烈火的念头却被酒精浇灭，我感觉疲乏，莫名的沉重感压加在我的胃，活像吞了一块铁。临走前萝丝拿她的手指在我眼皮上抹了点什么，我伸手去摸才知道是一些亮片。她说我的表演缺了这个，我回敬一个去他妈的。但我只是换回了自己的衣服，却没有穿上工作时应该有的状态，我的心思还在酒吧里，还在酒精上，黑色离开时我的眼前依旧是拼凑的大片色块，我撞开那些颜色，走到安静的另一边。  
颜色、颜色，颜色是活的，颜色是死的，闪烁的火焰是金色，寂静的天空是蓝色，酒是红色，血没有颜色。  
我的动作撞醒了色块，棕黑色的巨人扣住我的肩膀，我回过头，酒精泼在他身上留下了彩色的印记，他咕咕囔囔半天，说了一堆会被少儿频道频闭的话，我费神梳理其中的关键词——撇开脏字、重新拼凑酒鬼错乱的语序、再丢掉他吐字不清的几句玩笑，总结出的内容很简单：我撞到了他的酒，他让我给他道歉。  
我朝他笑了一下，他模糊而滑稽的脸本来已经出现在我眼前，松开手之后又只成了调色盘上的一块。我不需要为颜色道歉，何况谁知道他的那杯酒是不是因为他自己的原因泼洒，我只是个不幸路过的无辜者。  
我很少有利落的决定，但今晚有了一个，我决心不搭理他，置之不理就会是我彰显出来的态度，我摆脱他的手，把他丢回调色盘，走向我快乐的彼岸——吧台。只是一些东西你但凡沾上一些，就很难彻底摆脱，好比颜色，颜色会渗透你的皮肤表面，留在你的血里肉里，把那些无色的东西染成通红。那个酒鬼就是这样的染料，他的手再一次搭上我的肩膀，而我的手则捏住了旁边的人点的一瓶伏特加，多可惜他没喝几口，却将付整瓶的价。  
说到这里，我又觉得自己必须得补充说明个什么才对。这内容便是我实在讨厌木头，倒不是指真的木头，木制品有自己的优点，这优点却绝不不包含做人的脑子。你没法跟木头讲理，对不对？你也很难猜到木头的动作和想法。就是这样，一根木头突然插手在了我和酒鬼之间的搏斗里，确切的说我们正准备着给对方的脑袋上来一家伙，我才注意到这根木头就是先前黑色的星星。这让我心底开始叹气，我欣赏有变化的星星，却对木头实在提不起兴趣，他从星星变成木头的过程实在是让我觉得了无趣，甚至放下了那瓶伏特加，径直走向另一个酒吧，也不管他和后面的男人之间会发生什么。嘈杂的声音逐渐远离我的耳膜，似乎有吵闹，但那都不是我该在意的。

我不该管。  
我对自己说了不下三回我不该管，但有些事，越是不去在意，越是容易扰乱思维。那些声音在原地爆炸，波及了还未彻底离开酒吧的我。他竟然真的打算和那个酒鬼理论道理，我还没走到酒吧门口，打斗的嘈杂声音就从后面传来。我到底还是把那瓶伏特加招呼在了醉鬼的脑袋上，酒液和像碎裂的玻璃一样飞溅，蹭了不少在我和他身上。我拉着那根木头开始狂奔，轻易拔开人群跑了出去，夜风把先前萝丝那瓶酒的酒气吹散了一些，我清醒了很多，面前也不再是慢镜头的世界，色块拼接成画面，夜晚的大街空荡又招摇，酒鬼如果真的追出来，那么我和这根木头的行踪将被一目了然。但某个瞬间，某个平平无奇的世间里最平凡的一秒后，我的胸口突然形成了一种亟待喷涌的情绪——这情绪来自什么？或许来自夜风，或许来自萝丝的那瓶酒，或许来自跑动时我和这个男人交握的手，我感觉一些东西冲上我的喉咙，那会是呕吐物吗？我喝了酒，但只有两口，我没吃晚饭，所以吐不出什么东西，只会是搅浑着胃液和胆汁的酒。  
酒喝进胃里，一部分被我吸收，一部分又吐出来，在呕吐物里挥发进空气，我不喜欢这个气味，没人会喜欢。我拉着他拐过了又一个拐角，闯进停车场，里面停靠的车辆不算密集，三三两两却足够遮挡我和他的身形。酒鬼拉帮结派，带着他的愤怒穿堂而过，我们躲在某根柱子后面，必须得忍住差点出口的笑声。  
直到那些人的声音彻底远去，我才重新望进那抹黑里面。黑色，黑色里面可以融进什么颜色？什么都逃不过黑色的浸没，但我却在这样的颜色里找到自己。我溶在黑色里，好像天生就适合这颜色，是吗？是吗？是吗？有声音不断在反问，我闻到他身上酒的味道，那来自于先前被我打碎的那瓶伏特加，会不会有碎玻璃卡在了他的头发里？要是之前的碎片刺破了他的眼睛可就是麻烦事，但他站在这里，我们还对视着，所以这就有点像是无稽之谈了。  
只是除了酒的味道，我还在他身上嗅到了冬。这又是另一个有趣的概念了，现在是夏日的夜晚，停车场里没有蝉鸣，甚至算得上安静，声音无法向我提示季节，空气中粘稠的湿气与热度则将之暴露无遗，这是夏天，他是夏天的雪。  
有话从我嘴里不受控制的跑出，虽然的确是我内心所想，但大概没那么衬此刻的氛围，因为我问他是不是白痴。他困惑地看过来时我又重复了一遍，他的表情真是有趣，他竟然皱起眉毛，像是真的在思考我这句问题，这有什么好思考，难道当真会有人考虑自己是否是个白痴，还是说我讲出这话时的表情太过认真，让他产生了我真的在疑惑的错觉？适合我的词很多，认真却绝不是其中一个。

我很轻易就把他带到了酒店，他爽快的应答和我的决定大概有所原因，我却不想去思考，至少现在这些东西不应该来打扰我的心情。在这路程中我们交换了名字，他说他叫雪诺，琼恩·雪诺，他竟然真的是雪，我为自己出色的嗅觉感到了一瞬的惊诧。  
我们轮流去浴室里洗去了身上的酒气，但疲惫是附骨之蛆，依旧跟随着我。我坐在这张床，他在另一张，白色的浴袍裹着他和我的身体，将我们各自困囿于一方之地，空气浓稠得可以切块下汤，夏夜里热气混着凉爽，被我们身体周围的水气裹挟，变成黏在皮肤上的不适感觉，我在灯光下才发现他的左眼上方被划出了一道细小的伤口，但伤口很小，不仔细看很难发觉，那道伤口甚至不会留疤，但它现在的模样，却像他生来就适合在那个地方似的。我又开始觉得有一种像是棉絮堵在我喉咙里的感觉困扰着我，棉絮吸入我吞咽下的唾液，紧缩在喉口里，传递着愈演愈烈的窒息的感觉，我该做什么，这个气氛本身正在烘培着什么，我成了烤炉里的一块饼干，最佳烘焙时间已经超过了，高温却孜孜不倦地侵扰着我，我的边缘变得焦曲，我能做些什么，我能做些什么。  
我突然地感到了口渴。  
等到我能找回意识和身体的时候，空气里已经弥漫着性爱的味道了。  
夏夜很燥热，雪诺在我们做完之后打开了风扇，廉价酒店里没有空调，缓慢转动的风扇又没能把凝固的氛围吹动，这之中还有夏天发霉的味道。他的手掌抚摸上我的背，只是贴在皮肤上的汗液让这个过程并不流畅，有些像齿轮里被丢入了咀嚼过的泡泡糖，他的手掌让我回忆起颈椎的酸痛，回忆起这起事件的开端。是不知道原因的、琼恩的手指压入我的肩膀，也许是我的表情太难看，因为加班总是让人劳累。他帮我按摩，适度的力道让人昏昏欲睡，我的确睡下去了，又醒了，因为肩背的某一个轻飘飘的、温热的触感。  
我吻过舞场上的姑娘、吻过街边的妓女，又不止这些。我知道吻落在皮肤上是什么感觉，不同的吻蕴含着不同的情感，而这一个、来自琼恩的，来自冬天的吻，让我翻了个身。我面对着琼恩，他对我醒来没那么意外，我又开始在这抹黑色里探寻，找到属于自己的蓝绿。  
有什么开始发芽。  
种子的长势太快，他本来在我的胃里，现在枝桠生长，沿着我的喉管把堵塞的那块棉花挤出，我张开嘴，棉花被树枝推离口腔，把封在胃里的话语一起带住。但在那之前，我还是捏住了琼恩的手腕，牵到面前，吻了吻他的内腕，有些话就要出口。

“我知道那天在我办公室楼下，在车上等待简妮的那个人是你。”  
我这么说了。


End file.
